


Bringing the Wizarding World into the 21st Century

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Delphini finds the resurrection stone bringing Voldemort, Bellatrix, and a few other nasty spirits to guide her.  They see the state of the modern world and cringe.Meanwhile Hermione leads the wizarding world into the 21st century. Quills and inks when there's new ball point pens, mechanical pencils, and highlighters. Not to mention graphic pads? C'mon! Candles when there are battery operated light bulbs and solar powered lights? No connection besides wireless radios  in the age of smart phones, ipads, touch screen?   Muggles already had phones for 50 years and wizards didn't even have a basic phone system besides floo or sticking their heads in other wizards' fireplaces? Please!In the age where wizards couldn't keep to large properties and can't walk into muggle areas without seeing digital billboards and even movie theaters?There was some discrepancies. Not even the muggleborns at Hogwarts were befuddled, the purebloods were even seeing the problem





	Bringing the Wizarding World into the 21st Century

Delphini rubbed the ruby stone and the spirits of Voldemort(dad), Bellatrix(mum), and a few death eaters appeared. She was in a desserted area, a digital billboard above her. "What is that?" Voldemort's spirit hissed looking at the billboard.

"A muggle thing for advertising," Delphini deflated, not sure how to explain this. The world was getting more complicated with muggle technology. Currently she was on the side of a quiet highway, and a car zoomed past blasting a popular muggle pop song. The driver looking at her weirdly. Delphi sighed. She couldn't even go in an abandoned field without fear of being murdered, wand or not. 

"What the  devil have these muggles come to," Bellatrix's spirit hissed, glaring at the car. "How dare they look at us so brazenly and... what was that sound? It was... catchy?" Bellatrix's face turned perplexed as the song, as little of it as she heard, got stuck in her head.

Delphini's shoulders slagged, unsure of how to explain this again. "Muggles have been setting trends with popular songs and now their technology forces even wizards to follow the trend or be left out," Delphini explained. Currently she wore bright pink high tops, skinny jeans, and a cute top. She also had a small bag slung around her shoulder.

"Who let these abominations lead the world into what's... in?!" Amycus exclaimed.

"What were the wizards doing when the muggles were taking over the world with their trends?" Voldemort hissed.

"Not making any pop songs?" Amycus suggested. Voldemort glared at him.

"I didn't create a group of feared wizards just to be told what shoes to wear or what music to follow by muggles," Voldemort hissed. He glared at his daughter who wore muggle clothes.

"Now now," Bellatrix said. But she glared at Delphini. "No daughter of the ancient house of Black would wear such tasteless mudblood clothes!"

"Aunt Narcissa's grandson, Scorpius wear muggle clothes like this too," Delphini complained.

"Pink sneakers?" Bellatrix gasped.

"Well sometimes," Delphini replied. "Scorpius has green sneakers."

\-----

Hermione shook her head, walking through Hogwarts. As part of the school board she was overseeing the school. Percy, Head of Muggle Department following Arthur's retirement, also accompanied her.

"I can't believe we still have candles! Are we in the dark ages? They sell battery operated lightbulbs on tv for goodness sake!" Hermione ranted. "It's no longer the 90s either where we can stay on large lands and ignore the muggle world. Now even the purebloods know what digital billboards or smartphones are when they leave wizard communities. Heck wizard communities even have digital billboards!"

Percy nodded as Hermione took a breath. "It's absolutely ridiiuclous. And it's ridiculous we never used these muggle pens, which are much more convenient for steady writing. The muggles have been using for the last decades while we stuck to quills and ink, partially due to pureblood prejudices. Yet we still use basic muggle clothes. Pureblood prejudices make no sense!" Percy held up penicls. "And pencils! If I just had these instead of ink and quills during runes and arthimacy! I wouldn't have to use a new parchment each time. And parchment? Why aren't we using paper?! We wizards can use hemp to make paper easily. We aren't even stuck to muggle rules that make us use paper made from trees!'

Hermione nodded. "Don't get me started on how wizards can save the muggle environment too. All we had to do is look at their world."

"Even the pureblood families are confused in this decade," Percy muttered. "It's not just the muggle borns wondering why we use quill and ink when there are pens, pencils, highlighters, and what not. Or parchment instead of paper. It's not like we never use any other muggle stuff like clothes or cars."

Hermione nodded. "Muggleborns are not the only ones who want to know why wizard societies don't have social media like twitter, tumblr, snapchat, or even the internet or television. Or heck phones!  Like muggles do! We're really in the dark ages! How did I not notice this in the 90s? I should've mentioned this to turn supporters away from Voldemort."

Percy flinched a little then shrugged it off. "I know right?! So many purebloods are angry wizards never gave them anything like a television. You know what else bugs me? Ghosts!" He pulled out an ouijja board. "Muggles are still wondering if their contraptions work to detect ghosts and no wizard ghosts ever mention if they work! PEEVES!"

Peeves flew in. "What's ickle 21sties muggle lovers want?"

"We're inviting a muggleborn wizard who also became a ghost hunter here. You're going to let them know if it works," Percy explained.

"If I don't?" Peeves folded his arms.

  Percy put the oujja board down. "We're going to see if any of your poltergeist friends would like to join you."

Percy and Hermione put their hand on the board. "How many demons are he-" Hermione begin. Peeves cut her off.

"Don't ask that!" Peeves sweated. "Nasty demons will follow... like John..." Peeves pulled his hat off. "Ok Peeves will do what you say!"

"Ok his name is Dean and he'll be here in a few minutes," Hermione said.

A few minutes later Dean Thomas came in, with ghost hunting equipment. After the 2nd war and rapid muggle technology expansion, Dean went into ghost hunting very recently. Especially because he knew for sure ghosts were real but couldn't tell any muggles.

"War Potty's friend?" Peeves stared at Dean.

"Hello Peeves, I'm here to test my ghost equipment on you."

"Fine if Bean Thomas wishes to prove ghosts are real to oblivious muggles," Peeves retorted.

Dean tested his ghost equipment on Peeves and it worked. "Can you leave the castle?" Dean asked.

Peeves snorted. "I think Bean knows the answer. Of course I can't! I stay to torture students."

Dean, Hermione, and Percy instead went to the burrow, a side property now rented out to wizards. The ghoul still lived there and Albeforth rented the house out, currently. Albeforth was happy to help them with their experiments. They found the ghoul and asked it to conduct an experiment with it. It agreed and all of them went to a new property built outside the old Weasley land. Dean set up a muggle camera. "I'll prove ghosts exist to the world."

Dean used his ghost equipment on the ghoul and it worked as it was suppose to with a ghost present. "Why are you trying to get me to speak?" the ghoul was recorded on one of the devices after Dean asked him to say something. The ghoul was staring at them after it spoke.

"I just want to test muggle ghost detectors," Dean replied. He tried the Oujja board next. As Dean, Hermione, Percy, and Alberforth held the Oujja triangle thing, the ghost sighed and floated over. At every question the ghoul put it's hand on the triangle thing and moved it for them.

At one point the ghoul moved the triangle to spell out. 'Did you get the answers you were looking for?'

The video went viral on youtube but the exact location wasn't revealed for the ghoul's privacy. And the wizarding world was lead into the 21st century.


End file.
